PDA
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Adam wants PDA and Randy and Jay… don't. Hurt, the blond feels like his two lovers are ashamed of him. How can they comfort him? Randy/Adam/Jay. Please Review!


**Title:** PDA

**Rated:** M (Mature)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pair(s):** Randy/Adam/Jay, James/Jeff/Bobby, Mark/Phil, HHH/HBK, Zack Ryder/OC, Ryback/OC

**Summary:** Adam wants PDA and Randy and Jay… don't. Hurt, the blond feels like his two lovers are ashamed of him. How can they comfort him?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, besides my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash

_**Part I: 'Taker's Little Angel**_

"We need milk -,"

"_Chocolate_ milk, Jason. _Chocolate_." Adam corrected him.

The smaller blond rolled his eyes, but corrected himself. "Chocolate milk it is, then. Now, where was I? We need _chocolate_ milk, ice cream, cereal, rice, hot sauce -,"

"I still don't understand how you two can eat that shit. It burns your fuckin' mouth!" Adam exclaimed, not even aware that he had cut Jay off for the second time.

Jay shot him a look. "Are you done?"

Adam nodded firmly. "I'm done."

"We need chocolate milk, ice cream, cereal, rice, hot sauce, chicken, steak, matches, Tylenol, lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, mushrooms, and salad dressing -,"

"_Italian_ dressing, Jay-Jay. Do you not know me at all?" Adam exclaimed. Jay's eye twitched.

"Do we need to head over to the baby department and buy you a pacifier just to shut that pretty little mouth for an hour?" Jay seethed. "And trust me, I _would_ do it."

"No." Adam said sadly. He didn't mean to upset Jay.

"Good." And with that said, Jay wandered off with their cart to attack the list.

Randy looked over the dejected man for a minute, before he offered him a small smile. "Don't worry too much about Jay. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed, that's all. If he saw how much he hurt you, you know that he would feel horrible."

"Yeah, I know." Adam looked down. Subtly, he tried to reach out and take Randy's hand. But the second that they interlocked, Randy's eyes widened and he carefully removed his hand from Adam's.

Randy muttered something about needing to go and make sure that Jay was okay, but Adam knew the truth. He just didn't want to be around Adam anymore. And as much as Adam just tried to shrug it off as nothing, it still stung. So, he started to wander the aisles aimlessly. Without the list – even if _he_ was the one who had written it, it wasn't like he had taken the time to memorize it – he had no idea what to shop for. Maybe he could find a movie that he liked, and if he asked sweetly, he could convince them to buy it for him.

The tall blond thought back to what Randy had said. He claimed that Jay hadn't meant to be mean… but what if he had? What if he just didn't want to be with Adam anymore? And the way that Randy had yanked his hand out of Adam's… maybe he didn't want to be with Adam anymore either. And if that was the truth, why couldn't they just man up and say it to his face? Didn't he deserve that much? Or did they feel that slowly breaking him down would be better retribution for whatever it was that he had done?

A soft whimper broke him out of his stupor. He shook his head, trying to clear it of all the muddled thoughts contained therein. And when he looked down, he saw the somewhat discombobulated form of Penny Calaway. Not really thinking about it, he offered her his hand. She took it, and once she was back on her feet, she offered him a smile. Penny had always been such a sweet child… but she really wasn't a child anymore. It made Adam feel rather old to say that he knew her when she was a baby.

"Are you okay, Uncle Adam?" Trust Penny to ask _him_ if he was okay, when he was the one who sent her sprawling on the floor. "You look like a lost soul."

"I'm fine, Penny. But thanks for asking." Adam tried, and failed, to smile.

"Are you sure?" She continued. At this time, Carolina Helmsley came running down the aisle with the cart. Her baby bump was barely visible in the loose white shirt that she wore, but it was still there.

"Positive." Adam said.

"Penny, what the hell was that? I turn around for five seconds and you just… _vanish_! Do you know what Uncle Mark would do to me if I told him I lost his perfect little angel in Wal-Mart? It wouldn't be good!" Carolina exclaimed.

"Relax." Penny rolled her icy blue eyes. "I just thought that I would get this for the baby. What do you think?"

All eyes turned to the item in Penny's hands. It was a little black and white dress. The dress was made of the black material and it buttoned down the front, and it had a little white-lace cover for the shoulders. It was absolutely adorable. Instantly, Carolina's previous ire was lost as she embraced the smaller teen. They started to gush about possible baby names and what not, and Adam took that as his opportunity to make his exit. However, he only made it to the end of the aisle when he collided with Randy's firm chest.

"What the hell was that in there?" Adam tried not to think about how a jealous Randy sounded a lot like an extremely hormonal Carolina. "And why were you all over that blond tramp?"

"Hey! She is not a tramp!" Adam flinched, knowing that he probably just earned himself a spanking (at the very least) for speaking to Randy in such a hostile voice.

"Oh, so know you're defending her?" This time, it was Jay. "Are we not good enough for you? Is that it?"

"No. That's not it at all…" Adam tried, but it was too late.

Randy threw the keys in his general direction. They bounced off of his hands and landed on the hard tile floor. "Get in the car. We'll talk about this later."

When Adam didn't move, Jay narrowed his eyes at him. "_Now_."

_**Part II: Punishment**_

Well, Randy and Jay's definition of 'talking this over later' was handcuffing Adam to the bed face-down and smacking his ass until it turned a brilliant shade of crimson. Adam didn't dare try to move. He didn't whimper. He didn't cry out. Slowly but surely, his manhood stirred and started to harden… but he made no move to relieve himself. He just lay there, taking everything that the two men had to offer. And this concerned Randy and Jay. Normally, the blond would be bucking back and begging for release. But now, he lay as still as an inanimate doll.

Unsure of what was wrong with the tall blond; they ended the punishment swiftly and moved on to the more pleasurable portion. Quickly, Jay slicked his fingers and spread the perfectly sculpted ass cheeks, driving one finger into the puckered entrance. Adam didn't even flinch. Because he was face-down, neither could see the expression on his face. Neither could see the tears that slowly streaked down his face from the obvious lack of trust between them. How could they think that he would _ever_ cheat on them?

Now, his lack of enthusiasm didn't necessarily make him unwilling. He _wanted_ to feel that perfect burn that came when they filled him so perfectly… but, at the same time, he didn't. Sex wasn't a quick-fix for all of their problems. Sometimes, they needed to actually talk stuff out. Otherwise, it would just continue to snowball until it threatened to destroy them. He bit back a moan as Jay slid two more fingers into his tight hole. All too soon, the fingers were removed and Jay slid in. And then, one of Randy's thicker fingers slid in beside Jay's erection.

For the first time that he could remember, his mind started to wander in the middle of sex. He thought back to the two girls at Wal-Mart… Randy and Jay would through a royal bitch-fit if they knew. But, just the thought of them made his arousal wither. And even as Jay hammered away at his prostate, it just wouldn't come back. He thought of Carolina, who was set to marry Ryback over the summer. He thought of how happy Zack was whenever he could hold Penny in his arms. And then he remembered how Randy had turned away from his offer of PDA. Why?

Adam bit back a hiss as Randy slammed into his already-prepped hole. The two alternated with their strokes, so that he was always filled to the brim, and someone was always hammering into his prostate. Still, he didn't feel even the tiniest hint of arousal. Jay finished first, coating the inside of Adam's tight channel with his essence. He slid out of the taller man's body, spent. Randy's thrusts were made easier by the added lubrication, but Adam could barely feel them. Seconds later, Randy finished as well.

Jay was the first to come to his senses, and he uncuffed Adam. Carefully, he rolled the blond over and discovered that he hadn't cum. "Addy… what's the matter, baby-boy? Didn't you enjoy your punishment?"

"No. The punishment was fine. I'm just… not in the mood, that's all." Adam tried to deflect their questions, but it didn't really work.

"Adam Copeland, not in the mood? Now we _know_ that something is wrong." Randy retorted sarcastically.

"Did we hurt you, baby?" Jay asked.

"Are you sick?" Randy continued.

"Did we tear you?" Jay asked, a hint of fear in his voice as he forcibly rolled the blond over to check.

"Guys, I'm _fine_." Again, his claims fell on deaf ears. Jay manhandled his ass as he inspected it for tears and any sign of blood. He breathed in relief when he found none. "Are you happy now?"

"No." Randy shook his head. "We won't be happy until we find out what's bothering you."

"Well, then, you're going to be unhappy for a very long time." Adam snapped.

The two younger men sighed. What Adam had said was true. If he didn't want to talk about it, then there was really no way that they could force the information out of him. So, as long as he wasn't happy, they wouldn't be happy. Randy slowly climbed off of the bed and walked into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with warm water and coming back into the bedroom. In this time, Jay had managed to vanish. Randy knelt down beside the bed and slowly started to clean the cum off of Adam's beautiful body.

"Baby-boy… _please_…" Randy tried, but Adam wouldn't even look at him. "We just want to make sure that you're okay. Was it something that we did? Because, if it was, you have to know that we never meant to hurt you…"

"Just fuck off, Randy. Like I said before, I don't want to talk about it."

Randy flinched a little at Adam's hostility. This had never happened before. "Fine." Randy said a little stiffly. "But we'll be here when you're ready to talk, okay?"

"Whatever."

_**Part III: The Bookstore**_

Luckily, Adam's funk only lasted a few hours. So, the next week, everything was back to normal. Adam had practically _begged_ Jay to take him to the bookstore, because he had read all of the romance novels in the house and he was about due for a new one anyway. Now, normally, Randy would be the one to take Adam out on these little trips. But since Randy had returned to the WWE, and Jay was once again out with an injury, the task had fallen on his shoulders.

"Jay-Jay!" Adam exclaimed noisily, earning a few glares from patrons who were _attempting_ to read. "Look at this. It's one of those 'Twilight' books by Stephanie Meyer! I can't believe I found one!"

"Adam, we're in a bookstore. What did you expect to find? Barbie dolls?" Jay snapped.

"Why are you being so mean to me, Jay-Jay?" Adam pouted, tears springing to his eyes.

Jay sighed. "I'm sorry, Adam. It's just that, ever since Phil put me out with this damn injury, I miss being out on the road." He missed that look of hurt that flashed across Adam's face. "And don't call me Jay-Jay in public."

Adam sniffled pathetically. "Why not?"

"It's embarrass-,"

Jay didn't even get the whole word out, before Adam interrupted him. "Are you ashamed of me?"

"I _hate_ it when you cut me off like that!" Jay seethed.

"You didn't answer my question!" Adam snapped.

"Adam." Jay tried to lower his voice, smiling sheepishly at the glares he received from the bookstore patrons. "We're in a bookstore. And do you know what happens to people who yell in a bookstore? They get kicked out. Now, do you want that book or not?"

"You really are ashamed of me, aren't you?" Adam whispered, tears welling in his eyes. Jay's eyes widened. He wouldn't dare…

"What? No. Of course I'm not ashamed of you!" Jay countered, his voice rising.

"Kiss me."

"What?" Jay asked, shocked.

"Kiss me. Prove to me that you're not ashamed of me."

Jay shook his head. "I'm not going to kiss you in the middle of a bookstore, Adam. It's just… weird. That doesn't mean I'm ashamed of you -,"

Adam just shook his head. He couldn't believe this. The two men that he had dedicated his lives to were _ashamed_ of him. If they could, they would probably lock him away in the attic and throw away the key! Well, he wouldn't sit around and let that happen. He could prove that he was still useful to them. Or, he could just leave. Leave them both. Hurt them before they could hurt him. That idea sounded much better than anything that he had come up with before, truth be told. Carefully, he set the book back on the shelf.

He looked Jay over once, before he turned on his heel and walked out of the store. He didn't need this. It only took his a matter of five seconds to realize that he didn't have the car keys… those, he needed. He shot one last look back at Jay. He could do without the car keys, he decided. When Jay finally caught on to what he intended to do, he sped up and exited the store, before taking off in a run. By the time Jay made it to the door, it was already too late. Adam had vanished.

_**Part IV: The Phone Call**_

Two hours later: Adam was still missing, Randy was on the first flight home (and about halfway there, it would seem), and Jay sat in the living room alone, thinking this whole mess over. How could they have been so blind? To think, all that Adam needed was a little affirmation of their feelings for him, and they had let him down. He felt horrible. Then, his phone started to vibrate on the coffee table. Hoping against all reason that it was Adam, he answered it without looking at the Caller ID. That had been a mistake.

"_Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you for hurting Adam, Jason Reso, and maybe… just maybe… I'll listen to you."_ Jeff hissed on the other end of the line.

"Where is he?" Jay asked, completely forgetting about Jeff's threat.

Jeff sighed._ "He's fine, dumbass. No thanks to you, by the way. You of all people should understand that Adam is very delicate -,"_

"_HEY! I AM NOT DELICATE!"_

"_You see what I mean?"_ Jeff asked. _"Now, if you know what's good for you, you'll get your sorry as over here and beg for forgiveness. I don't care how you do it… just… make sure that you don't leave any… evidence behind."_

"You're giving Randy and I permission to fuck Adam in your bed? How… kinky, Jeffrey." Jay smirked.

"_Don't… don't make me think of poor Addy like that! I'd like to remember him as he was. Untainted."_

"He was a slut before he was with us, Jeff." Jay pointed out.

Jeff nodded, even though Jay couldn't see it. _"True. But he wasn't so damn kinky."_

"I'll be over as soon as Randy is back, okay?" Jay said.

"_Good."_ Was all that Jeff said.

"And Jeff?" Jay continued.

"_What?"_

"Thank you for taking care of him." Jeff knew that it was incredibly hard for Jay to thank anyone, and it made him smile.

"_Not a problem, dumbass."_ He said. _"But next time, I won't be so nice."_

_**Part V: Make-Up Sex**_

Jeff let the two men into his house, shutting the door behind them. He didn't say a word as he led them back into the bedroom, and after exchanging a brief look between them, he flicked on the light and announced to Adam that he had visitors. The blond barely even flinched on the bed. Immediately, Randy sat down on the bed and drew the taller blond into his chest. The blond's body shook with poorly constrained sobs, and it nearly killed Randy and Jay to hear their baby cry.

"Addy…" Jay took the man's hands and held them. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like I was ashamed of you. It's really not like that, baby-boy. I'm just not into PDA. But… if it will make you feel better… I can try."

"You would do that for me?" Adam asked, his eyes wide as the tears continued to fall.

"Of course." Jay nodded. "And I'm sorry that I've been distant and mean. I don't mean to be. It's just that I'm in a lot of pain, and even the smallest of incidents tend to set me off. I don't mean to take it out on you."

"I'm sorry too, baby-boy." Randy said. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you wanted to hold my hand. I'm just… a more conservative kind of guy, I guess. I don't like to scream from the mountain tops about my private life. But… I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay." Adam sniffled.

"Baby-boy," Jay said softly, "will you let us make you feel better? Will you let us take care of you?"

Adam rubbed at his wet eyes with his fists, looking a lot like a five-year-old who was trying to hide the fact that he was crying. "Mmhmm."

Jay leaned in and claimed his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Randy's hands gently pulled at the hem of Adam's shirt and stared to remove it. The two blonds broke away for a moment to allow Randy to fully remove the shirt, before they latched onto each other like a lifeline once more. Randy smirked, before he set to work on Adam's belt and jeans. He threw everything aside, before weakly shoving the smaller blond off of Adam and claiming Jay's previous position for himself.

He reached down and tried to prep Adam, but the blond shook his head. "No. I want both of you, no prep."

"We'll tear you, baby-boy." Randy tried to refuse.

"I don't care. I want you now."

Unable to refuse such a request, Randy spread Adam's legs and held him in position for Jay. The blond, who had shed his clothes and tossed them haphazardly across the room, now lined himself with Adam's entrance and pressed in slowly. Adam hissed, trying to slam his hips down to take in all of Jay at once. But Jay and Randy held him in position, wanting to keep his pain down to a minimum. Adam reached out and took hold of Jay's arms, pulling him in inch by inch until he was balls-deep within Adam.

Gently, Jay kissed every inch of Adam that he could reach. He attacked his body with love and affection, memorizing every inch of the body beneath him that he loved so much. Finally, Randy came beside him and tenderly touched his head to the abused entrance. Worry flashed across his face for a brief moment, before Adam's eyes shot open and the tall blond flashed him a pretty smile. The dried tear tracts on his face told him all that he needed to know. Adam needed this. He needed to remember that he was loved.

Randy slid in quickly, and, not letting Adam have any time to adjust, they both started a fast and brutal pace. Adam writhed beneath them, his reaction quite different then it had been before. Now, he was desperate for more. Adam moaned, his back arching up off of the bed as he came. Just the sight of the beautiful blond beneath them, basking in his post-orgasmic bliss, sent them over the edge. The feeling of their essence filling him so completely sent him into another wave of bliss.

Jay pulled out first, followed quickly by Randy. Both flinched when the cum slowly oozed from Adam's abused hole, a distinct swirl of pink mixed in. "Baby-boy… are you okay?"

Adam nodded slowly. "I'll be a little sore, but I'm just fine. Thank you."

Randy kissed his forehead. "Just… promise us that you'll never run off like that again. You scared us terribly."

"I promise."

And just like that, everything went back to normal.

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Please Review!

I was thinking about writing a Randy/Adam story about Randy's current storyline with Kane, especially focusing on what happened to Randy's father… but I can't get the inspiration for it…


End file.
